Manual Oficial do Universo Marvel
__TOC__ Visão Geral O Manual Oficial do Universo Marvel, também conhecido como MOUM, é um guia que tenta detalhar o Universo Marvel. A série original de 15 volumes foi publicada em formato de quadrinhos em 1982 É também a inspiração para o Projeto Marvel Wiki. A abreviatura "Moum" foi usado como o nome do Vigia em ''O Que--?!'' #16. Veja Também Categoria:Manuais Origens Jim Shooter, o Editor-Chefe da Marvel, inicialmente surgiu com a ideia do projeto, imaginando um guia que detalhava as estatísticas muito daqueles encontrados nas costas dos cartões de beisebol.articles/595/595643p5.html Este projeto inicial foi chamado de As Super-Especificações do Manual da Marvel. Ele nomeou o editor Mark Gruenwald do projeto e, nas mãos de Gruenwald, o projeto ganhou seu nome publicado e também cresceu no escopo para cobrir todos os aspectos do Universo Marvel, embora o próprio Gruenwald tenha notado que não era abrangente http://quattro.darkhorse.net/bullseye/1984.html Os críticos do manual argumentaram que o nível de detalhe dentro do guia limitava efetivamente a capacidade dos escritores de inovar, uma acusação que Gruenwald demitida, afirmando que as informações apresentadas eram apenas os dados mais recentes e estavam sujeitas a alterações./moviepoopshoot.com/comics101/82.html Peter Sanderson, um dos escritores do guia original, observou que "Mark procurou tornar os superpotentes dos personagens Marvel tão firmes como base na ciência real possível Após a primeira versão do Manual, Mark decidiu que algumas das explicações tornaram-se muito complicadas e me pediram para simplificá-las."2372.html O MOUM detalhou os personagens, itens e locais mais significativos no Universo MArvel, dividindo-os em entradas individuais. As entradas individuais consistiam, na maioria dos casos, em: * Uma visão frontal do corpo inteiro do personagem. Essas ilustrações foram desenhadas unicamente para o OHOTMU, muitas vezes pelo artista mais associado ao personagem; por exemplo, as entradas originais para Elektra e o Mercenário foram ilustradas por Frank Miller. * Texto em prosa descrevendo a origem do personagem, poderes e outras habilidades e traços únicos, bem como "estatísticas", como o local de nascimento, alias anteriores, altura, peso, cabelo e cor dos olhos, e assim por diante. A edição original optou apenas por descrever as "Origens" dos personagens (como adquiriram seus poderes), concentrando-se em grande parte em explicações detalhadas sobre como esses poderes funcionaram. No seu suplemento ao Livro dos Mortos, no entanto, o manual forneceu "Histórias" inteiras para os personagens falecidos, uma tendência que foi então adotada para o corpo principal da edição de luxo, permitindo que toda a vida e carreira dos personagens sejam cobertas . Em alguns casos, o Manual incluiu informações anteriormente não reveladas. Além disso, importantes peças importantes de equipamentos receberam ilustrações técnicas com quebras de suas funções e recursos. * Imagine imagens do personagem em ação, tiradas diretamente dos próprios quadrinhos. No MOUM original, os caracteres foram listados em um personagem por página, embora caracteres menores às vezes fossem listados em duas em uma página e os principais personagens ocasionalmente receberiam mais de uma página. No Deluxe Edition, no entanto, cada personagem recebeu pelo menos uma página; os personagens mais significativos, como Capitão América ou Homem de Ferro, podem receber até 3-5 páginas para os suas atualizações escrevidas; personagens menos importantes, como Mancha Solar ou Volcana, geralmente receberam uma ou duas páginas. Na edição mestre (1990-1993), isso reverteu e todos os personagens, maiores ou menores, receberam a mesma quantidade de espaço - ambos os lados de uma única página de folha solta. Na versão mais recente (2004-), isso foi alterado de novo e agora os personagens recebem diferentes comprimentos de acordo com seu histórico e importância. Houve muitas iterações do conceito MOUM desde que foi lançado pela primeira vez em 1982: * 1982-1984: uma série de 15 números; Este foi o MOUM original. As questões 13 e 14 foram o Livro dos Mortos e Inativos, apresentando personagens e grupos que, na época, acreditavam morto ou inativo, e o número 15 era o "Livro de Armas, Hardware e Apetrechos", com desenhos técnicos da Armadura do Homem de Ferro, lançadores de teia do Homem-Aranha e outros equipamentos de caracteres notáveis. A parte de trás de cada edição da série apresentou um breve apêndice, fornecendo listagens de uma linha para caracteres menores e inativos. * 1985-1988: uma série de 20 números, atualizando o original para uma Edição de Luxo (MOUMED para breve). As últimas cinco edições desta série foram, novamente, o "Livro dos Mortos", catalogando personagens que se acreditavam mortos na época; Os desenhos técnicos do "Livro das Armas" suplementares da série original foram reproduzidos e atualizados nas principais entradas dos personagens relevantes ou, em alguns casos, recebendo suas próprias entradas. A Corrida de '85-'88 (Edição de Luxo) também foi coletado em formato de bolso de comércio, uma série de 10 volumes mais espessos de 128 páginas cada. Embora inúmeras entradas referenciem um Apêndice, o Apêndice da Edição de Luxo nunca se materializou. * 1989: a Atualização do MOUM de 89 foi publicada, uma série de 8 edições. Esta série é notável por incluir inúmeros personagens de apoio não super-humanos, onde as corridas anteriores os haviam negligenciado. * 1990-1993: O MOUM Edição Mestre foi uma série de 36 edições em que cada edição era realmente um pacote encolhido de páginas de folhas soltas, cada uma apresentando um personagem; ao invés de oferecer informações em prosa, concentra-se mais na tentativa de criar estatísticas precisas para os personagens. A edição incluiu aproximadamente 815 páginas de personagens, 22 folhas de ação da equipe com a formação de uma equipe e 7 folhas de ação com informações sobre personagens de apoio para uma heroe. Cada página de personagem ofereceu um perfil completo do corpo do personagem: frente, lado e costas, com exceção de 12 casos em que as dimensões do personagem dificultaram a adaptação à folha, e uma, Doughboy, que foi apresentada na frente, lado e mergulho. Todas as imagens foram desenhadas pelo mesmo artista: Keith Pollard. * 2004-2005: a Marvel tem lançado unidades MOUM individuais que complementam a Enciclopédia Marvel, que visam famílias específicas de personagens, começando com Manual Oficial do Universo Marvel: X-Men 2004. Outras entradas desta série temática, com o subtítulo incluem Homem-Aranha 2004, Os Vingadores 2004, Hulk 2004, Demolidor 2004, Wolverine 2004, Era de Ouro 2004, Mulheres da Marvel 2005 e Os Vingadores 2005. Um manual por mês está planejado até 2005. * 2006: Uma nova série de doze lançamentos está prevista para lançamento ao longo deste ano, uma questão por mês, cobrindo personagens de todo o Marvel Universe. Os personagens que já receberam perfis em um dos disparos nos últimos dois anos aparentemente serão excluídos, permitindo que a série se concentre inteiramente em personagens que precisam de atualizações de manual principais ou que nunca tiveram uma entrada. Uma série de questões one-shot também serão lançadas ao longo do ano no mesmo estilo que os livros 2004-2005 para se concentrar em grandes grupos de personagens. Este ano também verá a série original Handbook, edição original de 20 edição e a edição Update '89 reimpressa em três grandes volumes essenciais. O MOUMED é a versão mais familiar do MOUM para os fãs, pois foi distribuída de forma mais ampla e foi de um preço mais razoável do que o MOUM Edição Mestre. Sua versão de bolso comercial é também o MOUM mais durável disponível. Infelizmente, atualmente, quase duas décadas estão desactualizadas, a última edição foi lançada em 1988. Além do Universo Marvel, a Marvel publicou uma série de produtos de estilo manual para suas propriedades licenciadas, entre elas Conan O Bárbaro (O Manual Oficial do Universo Conan), G.I. Joe (G.I. Joe Ordem de Batalha) e os Transformers (Universo Transformers). É divertido notar que em certas publicações Marvel baseadas em humor, como O Que--?!, "Ohotmu" foi usado como o nome de uma versão de paródia de um Vigia, como uma peça de teatro sobre a reputação dos Vigias como uma exibição extensa e possuindo um grande conhecimento e para a pronúncia fonética do MOUM (na maioria das vezes, "oh-hot-moo ") parecido com o nome do observador mais conhecido, Uatu ("oo-wa-two"). Série Principal Official Handbook of the Marvel Universe Vol 1 1.jpg| Official Handbook of the Marvel Universe Vol 2 1.jpg| Official Handbook of the Marvel Universe Vol 3 1.jpg| Official Handbook of the Marvel Universe Master Edition Vol 1 1.jpg| Official Handbook of the Marvel Universe Vol 4 1.jpg| All-New Official Handbook of the Marvel Universe Vol 1 1.jpg| All-New Official Handbook of the Marvel Universe Update Vol 1 1.jpg| Official Handbook of the Marvel Universe A-Z Vol 1 1.jpg| Official Handbook of the Marvel Universe A-Z Update Vol 1 1.jpg| One Shots e Mini-Série Handbook of the Conan Universe Vol 1 1.png| Wolverine Encyclopedia Vol 1 1.jpg| Official Handbook of the Marvel Universe Mystic Arcana The Book of Marvel Magic Vol 1 1.jpg| Official Handbook of the Marvel Universe Spider-Man Back in Black Vol 1 1.jpg| Marvel Legacy The 1960s Handbook Vol 1 1.jpg|'Marvel Legado: Manual da década de 1960 e 1990' Marvel Atlas Vol 1 1.jpg| New Avengers Most Wanted Files Vol 1 1.jpg| Secret War From the Files of Nick Fury Vol 1 1.jpg| Secrets of the House of M Vol 1 1.jpg| Marvel Zombies Handbook Vol 1 1.jpg| Official Handbook of the Marvel Universe Mystic Arcana The Book of Marvel Magic Vol 1 1.jpg| Mightyavengers mostwantedfiles 1.JPG| World War Hulk Gamma Files.jpg| X-Men Messiah Complex Mutant Files Vol 1 1.jpg| All-New Iron Manual Vol 1 1.jpg| Iron Manual TPB Vol 1 1.jpg Skrulls! Vol 1 1.jpg| Ultimate Secrets Vol 1 1.jpg| Marvel Mystery Handbook 70th Anniversary Special Vol 1 1.jpg| Marvel Pets Handbook Vol 1 1.jpg| Thor and Hercules Encyclopaedia Mythologica Vol 1 1.jpg| Wolverine Weapon X Files Vol 1 1.jpg| Iron Manual Mark 3 Vol 1 1.jpg| Deadpool Corps Rank and Foul Vol 1 1.jpg| Avengers Assemble Vol 1 1.jpg| X-Men Phoenix Force Handbook Vol 1 1.jpg| Blockbusters of the Marvel Universe Vol 1 1.jpg| Thor Asgard's Avenger Vol 1 1.jpg| X-Men Earth's Mutant Heroes Vol 1 1.jpg| Captain America America's Avenger Vol 1 1.jpg| FF Fifty Fantastic Years Vol 1 1.jpg| Vampires The Marvel Undead Vol 1 1.jpg| Avengers Roll Call Vol 1 1.jpg| Defenders Strange Heroes Vol 1 1.jpg| Categoria:Páginas de Desambiguação de Quadrinhos